Evangeline
:::::Some inconsistencies between form and actual page!! |-| Main Page = __NOEDITSECTION__ 'Evangeline' female/any pronoun/artificially created/poiseborn/around 22/lawful neutral You are to refer to it as Evangeline. It has accepted this name and will disregard you if you refer to it as CHR-723. Use its ID only in professional documents. Infobox art by a scientist. - - - This is poise. Its purpose is to be ready for anything. It may not seem like anything, but it will not hesitate to do what it feels right. Condition it carefully. It is everything we could ask for and it is slipping away from us. : : : : : Phenotype see reference, though excuse my bad anatomy skills! Evangeline is extraordinarily tall and perfectly ordinarily wiry, towering over every single tribe. Their shoulders are only up to the Freeborn's elbows, though. Their body is made of lean muscles, rippling under their flexible scales. They were built to be efficient, light yet powerful, and their large wings help them move quickly in the air as well. Their face is narrow, yet blocky, with long silver horns and sharp yellow eyes. Evangel has a few sharp features, like their oversized "crown horns" on their forehead that curve wickedly towards their tail. Or their pale yellow feathers in place of a ruff behind their ears. They have a few short white spines that start from the base of their neck, stop at their back, then start again at the base of their tail. What really sets them apart from the other subjects are their metal implants. They are triangular metal scale-like implants (containing titanium, iron, and chromium), embedded in their underbelly, in place of their "shoulder scales", on the underside of their wrists, and on their back in place of spines. They can push them up or fold them down (like fins) at will, though they cannot pull them out. Evangeline is made up of cool, light grays across their entire body. They do, however, have icy blue speckles on top of that gray, and have odd swirling markings near their talons. Their wings are mainly a lighter gray, though they have some pale yellow speckles. Their metal implants are a dark gray, with some hints of dark blue or green, but it depends on the lighting. Their true form is when things truly get weird. Their body changes, becoming more than twice as large as their everyday form- almost rivaling PRD-361 -and they become thinner, too. Their colouring changes drastically, their dull silver turning into a divine platinum, and their blue markings turn a divine white. They also almost seem to be made out of metal, as if their implants fused with their body. They are still very flexible and can move around perfectly fine. Parts of Evangeline's form seem unstable, almost broken. Near the base of their tail, base of their neck, and their wing membrane, shards of them seem to sort of float, as if that part of them was shattered into pieces. More white light bleeds from their inside where their form is unstable, and also floods out of their mouth and eyes. The light is bright enough to be blinding, so their true form cannot be caught on camera- Evangeline themself has created the only renditions of it. : : Behaviour lawful neutral, but only in its presentation. more true neutral or even neutral good on the inside. yuck gross let me change this hnrk : : Log : : Capabilities/Flaws/Stats Capabilities: Evangeline is ready for everything. When you put it in a fight, it will never under or overestimate its opponent. It can feel their power, their status, their very importance to the future. It is no Hawthorn, but it can feel whether you are at your prime on on your deathbead. It can literally prepare to flee or fight before it has even seen what its opponent can do. A... misfortune that comes with these abilities is that it often uses it as a means of picking apart our staff when they do something it doesn't like. It has been observed to enjoy telling them that they have no importance and power over it, and all we can do is punish it when it is caught. We know, though, that it is never wrong, because it has never challenged Rapture to a battle. Another ability that will surely be useful in our ultimate goal is their skill to sense divine beings by no natural means. They have described it as being able to feel "press of divinity like ripples on a river". This may be why they are constantly shivering, perhaps Evangeline can feel the invisible angels watching us. This is... disturbing to say the least, though it will be useful when used to sense wisps. In battle, while it can adequately prepare for a fight it has known about before and sense divine beings and subjects before they come, during a battle it fights with two main abilities: invulnerability to flinching (perhaps a form of pain tolerance, more research required), and ferrokinesis. For the former, Evangeline is immune to flinching in almost any case. They can take powerful hits and keep on going. This has surprised their attacker on numerous occasions and is incredibly useful when when put up against powerful subjects. There is a price for this though. See Flaws section. For the latter, ferrokinesis, Evangeline is able to manipulate metal, its capabilities extending to being able to bend it, shape it, and break it. It cannot, however, change the state of metal from liquid to solid. It send metal at incredible speeds, and control at at a distance of nearly 500 metres, and does not have to be able to sense it to be able to control it. Divine Form wip Flaws wip Stats:* Average Obedience: 8/10 Intellect: 7/10 Strength: 6/10 Durability: 9/10 Stealth: 8/10 Speed:5/10 True form Obedience: 3/10 Intellect: 9/10 Strength: 8/10 Durability: 10/10 Stealth: 4/10 Speed: 7/10 *aren't the most accurate representation of capabilities. See capabilities section. : : Interactions Free: Rapture (DIL-060): They have great respect for Camisado, but are concerned with its lust for Lucifer, though. It worries that their destiny will be tarnished when Free and Royal collide, though they know they cannot stop it. Neutral. Royal: Lucifer (PRD-361): They see Lucifer as their true duality, their true counterpart, as he is the polar opposite, being overly prideful about his accomplishments, and being stupidly selfish, though they respect him, kind of. Negative. Power: Ragnarok (WRH-471): "ur my duality i guess. neutral." Rose: Hawthorn (LDC-777): Finds them to be pretty. Thinks of them as real sweet and cool. Eva loves how they just don't stress the little things, and love plants. Teeny tiny crush on them, but hides it. Positive. Ring: Infinitude (RFA-839): "ur cool i guess. neutral." Charisma: Mystique (GTD-728): "worm. i like you, kid. neutral/positive." Silver: Afreet (QGA-719): "yO. undefined." Rise: ooh who will it be? (-) Ruin: Demure (XAN-404): "pfft. neutral." Heart: Isocolon (SVX-936) "owo." Bond: Berith (HWI-185) "jejefjsdfdsfdsfd idk." : : Misc. *All subjects seem to have a fascination with roombas. Poise is no exception. It has been observed to enjoy making floating roombas with its ferrokinesis. *It does not have any love interests per say, but the only subject to ever make it blush beet-red when it got too close is Hawthorn, and it has confessed to be more attracted to feminine qualities. *It participates in the breeding project, though it shows some reluctance. *It sometimes forgets to take care of itself. *Not very encouraging. Will often tell scientists that they have no value. *One of our scientists decided to name it Chromium, but they suddenly changed their mind due to an obsession with a book series desire to name it something remotely close to being religious (you know, Evangelical, Evangeline, okay nvm this "scientist" just totally stans a character from red queen lmao) |-| Original Application = Name: Evangeline (let us forget the fact that it was going to be named chromium haha) ID: CHR-723 Gender: Biologically female, goes by any pronoun. (They/it are used for simplicity). Tribe base: RainWing, with IceWing and LightWing added in (If I'm accepted I'll ask for permission from day). Other DNA: Wildcat, macaw. Component: Poise. Appearance: (I'm trying, my best, but it will make more sense when i upload a draw picture Evangel is tall, towering over the shorter tribes, such as RainWings and SeaWings and NightWings, though her height pales in comparison to some of the other subjects, like Power and Royal. They have lean muscles, giving them a wiry build. It was built, of course, to be light yet strong. They have a long, (yet not ungracefully so) neck and thin tail, with white spines running from the back of the head, stopping at the wings, and starting again near the base of the tail. Its wings are not massive, though they are slightly larger than SkyWing wings. It has several notable features that seperate it from Pyrrhian tribes, such as pale yellow feathers in place of a ruff behind its ears and feathers near the parts of the wings, long, extra horns on its forehead that curve backward towads its tail, and triangular sheets of metal, existing in harmony with organic (and divine) flesh. The implanted metal is made up of hard metals like chromium and titanium and form a protective sheet on its underbelly, in place of "shoulder scales", and near wrists. They are hard, yet Evangeline can press them down to make their body more aerodynamic, or pull the ones on their wrists up and use them for slashing. Their coloring is made up of cooler grays, with an iridescent silver sheen that is said to have an almost angelic quality when put under (*cough* fake *cough*) moonlight. It has icy blue speckles all over its body, some being small and unnoticable, others being darker and larger. Near its talons, it has one larger swirling icy blue design, and the underside of its gray wings. Its metal implants are a darker, shinier gray. Its face is sharp like a RainWing, yet rather blocky like a LightWing or IceWing, and it has a dark blue ridge above its eye. It has a long snout with small whiskers, which aren't really useful for anything except for sensing vibrations. Evangel has small yellow eyes with yellow scleras and dark blue pupils. Like stated earlier, it has the LightWing "crown horns", yet more curved, sharper, and more deadly looking. In its true form, its silver lightens to sort of a lighter platinum color, and its blue freckles change to a divine white. It grows taller and stronger, with sharper talons and longer spines as well. The part that is really weird, is that it seems to gain a metallic quality, their whole body seemingly made of flexible metal. Another, more disturbing part is that the base up the neck, tail, and entire wing membranes are unstable, with levitating shards of metal floating around those two areas, light white light bleeding out from the inside, and the "shards" of the wing membranes glowing gray. Personality: Evangeline, being the Poiseborn, is naturally a people pleaser, though its only sense of individuality is the knowledge that it is part of a bigger whole. It has vast self-control, and will almost never lose its temper, even if provoked. It knows that it is generally not worth it, and that it is only a small amount of time before the gates of Heaven bow open in its presesence. Do not mistake irt for being selfish or thinking itself superior, it is rather the opposite. It knows its purpose is beyond petty fights, though it does not think itself important in the plot. Just a piece. It has a great contempt for things that it deems useless, even if those things are precious to others. It doesn't care much for personal feelings, and struggles with empathy for others. The only time it will go against its caretakers is when their commands interfere with it's will and beliefs (as in the scientists interfere with it's own free will, it really doesn't care about what happens with the others), and will loudly try and debunk and ridicule them, earning a slap. This is when it loses patience, and will grow angered and restless, stressing for the scientist to stop interfering with what it is doing so it can get on with "the plan". It should also be noted that even a dragon blessed seven times over is never perfect, something it struggles with. Evangel is a Poiseborn, it knows it should be perfect. "Excellent" is not enough. It is constantly whipping itself mentally over and over again, making sure it never misses a beat in The Plan. It tells itself that it is regal and perfect, but it must work harder. It stresses over the tiniest detail, but usually it only cares about its own flaws. It thinks of itself as the final defence against all odds, and that it must be the best when all else fail, and its divine purpose in The Plan to destroy all defiers of order. On the surface, it seems just like the biggest suck up to the other subjects and the most posh, regal, and trainable (yet some slightly weird zealot occasionally lmao) to the scientists. Abilities: Primary: Evangeline has an ability to sense divine prescenses, such as wisps, angels, demons, and even other subjects. They can sense the power level, too, though they are not always super accurate. They can also sort of sense how important they are (e.x., that status of an angel/demon), and how strong they are (like if they're at their prime or on their deathbed). Their power stops there. They are no mindreader. Secondary: Poise has incredible pain tolerance, and can take almost any hit and keep going. It rarely ever flinches. It forgets when to quit, though, and will most likely go on until almost death. Aside from that, it has great foresight. No, not the moonborn-esque foresight with vision, it simply has an uncanny skill to think of almost every possibility in a fight, and what will happen if it does this, of if its opponent moves like this, etc. It doesn't have enhanced reaction time, so it mostly lies on prepared-ness and intuition when in a fast-paced fight. Tertiary: It has ferrokinesis, which allows it to manipulate its metal imlpants (not take them out (that would be v. gross), just push them up or down). It can pull metal out of walls and use it as weapons, and can pull apart and bend metal too. They cannot fix metal if it is broken (it can't take out a piece of a wall then put it back in and be like "mkay it's fixed it's not gonna fall apart), or change its state in any way. The researchers usually provide it with metal during sparring time or in its room. True form: All abilities are amplified, and can sense all prescenses, divine or not (though divine prescenses stand out more clearly). Durablity is heavily enhanced (except for its more unstable parts). History: Did not always have its "divine awareness" that it was part of The Plan, in fact, it had a relatively uneventful life. It was easy to condition, and the worst punishments it received were items being taken away from its quarters. It was a generally reserved, yet successful project, struggling with perfectionism. One day, though, its caretaker made the mistake to pit it up against another subject for sparring. As hard as Evangeline tried, it could not win. It gave up too quickly and was knocked out. It was out cold for a few minutes only, but then it had the most interesting vision. An angel was standing over it, telling it to wait patiently where it was, and one day Evangel would be released, and that it was part of a divine plan. It told them that Evangel must be a good girl, and although it was a small piece of The Plan it must be carefully maintained. After giving them more words of the future, of a fight, an escape, worlds colliding, things that Evangeling couldn't begin to comprehend, it gave them a message: "We are fated to meet again, don't forget who you are." Of course, it was just a dream, right? Other info: please feed this baby. it forgets to eat. Breeding program?: Yes please. |-| Renditions/Photgraphs = Eeeveveve.png|pwetty blankicon.png |-| Referrals = Current referral is kinda dated, use it for anatomy but bear in mind I'm making a new one soon. Category:Artificially Created Category:Content (Raybean) Category:Non-Binary Category:Work In Progress Category:Characters Category:RainWings Category:Females